Vivir con tu recuerdo no fue suciente
by Hikariitopvocal
Summary: Marceline y Marshall vivian felices con Finn y Fionna, pero llega la guerra de los hongos. Marcy y su primo se marchan y se convierten en vampiros para sobrevivir, pero cuando van a transformar a los dos chicos ya no están vivos, han llegado tarde. Cien años después, cuando todos los humanos estan extintos, los vuelven a ver... (Finnceline y Fiolee, tal vez otra pareja)


-¡Marceline!  
-¿Si, Marshall?  
-Necesito tu ayuda. Un amigo mío me ha conseguido una cita con...  
-Uuuhh... Ligoncete...  
-¡Nada de eso! El caso es que me da vergüenza ir solo. ¿Me acompañas?  
-¿Quieres que esté de sujeta velas en tu cita? ¿Y mientras os estéis liando y dándoos el lote yo que hago? ¿Miro como os besáis? ¿Os aplaudo? Olvídalo.  
-Que no me voy a enrollar con ella... Solo somos amigos.  
-Amigos con derecho a roce.  
-Idiota...  
-Arg, mira. Voy contigo y luego digo que me tengo que ir y os dejo solos. ¿Eso te vale?  
-¡Si! Guay, gracias.

Marshall se preparó bien para su cita.

* * *

Mientras, Finn y Fiona..

-No es una cita, ya te lo he dicho.

-Oh, venga, quedáis los dos solitos y en un sitio romántico. Eso es una cita.  
-No vamos solos.  
-¿Cómo que no? ¿Con quién vais?  
-Con... Con... Con mi gata Cake.  
-Ppffffffff.  
-Pues vendrás tú.  
-¡No! No pienso entrometerme en tu cita.  
-NO es una CITA, ¡mentecaca!  
-Vale hermanita, lo que tú digas.

-Mira, tú vienes y luego te marchas en cuanto te des cuenta de que no es una cita para que estés mas tranquilo.

-Fiona y Marshall sentados debajo de un árbol dándose besitos en el piquito y haciendo cositas hentaii~~ - Finn cantaba una alegre melodía.  
-Anda flipao... ¡Ah! ¡Solo tengo media hora para prepararme!  
-¿Prepararte para quedar con un amigo?  
-¡Las chicas nos arreglamos siempre!  
-Pues a que esperas, ponte guapa para tu am... Am...

Fiona miró con una mirada asesina a Finn.

-Am... Amistad entre chico y chica.  
-Mucho mejor.

Fiona se fue a duchar, se vistió y se peinó.  
Todavía le quedaban 5 minutos.  
Llevaba una falda vaquera y una camiseta de hombro caído, ambas cosas de distintos tonos azules. Y por supuesto su gorrito.

-Estas más guapa sin gorro.  
-¿En serio? ¿Tú crees?

Entonces alguien tocó a la puerta.  
¡Toc toc!

-Asgasgasg ya esta aquí...  
-Relájate fi...  
-Meow~ - Cake se echo en el sofá ronroneando.

Finn fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hol...! Hola... - Finn se quedo embobado.  
-¡Ei! - grito Marshall  
-¡Hola! - dijo Marceline.

Cerró la puerta de golpe en las narices de los jóvenes.

-¡Fiona no me dijiste que venia con una chica!  
-¿C-como? ¿Una chica?  
-¡Si! No puedo dejar que me vea así. Estoy en pijama, donde esta mi gorro, no puedo presentarme con estos pelos.  
-¡Relájate hermanito!

Mientras fuera...  
-Wow, ¿quien era ese chico?  
-Al final fue buena idea venirte, eh... - cejitas cejitas.  
-¡No digas estupideces! Aunque es bastante mono...  
-Marceline se va a enamorar, Marceline se va a enamorar.  
-¡Cállate ya!  
-Marceline se va a enamorar  
Marceline se va a enamorar.  
-Cierra el pico o le digo a Fiona que que que te duchas en traje de baño.  
-Me da igual. Marceline se va a enamorar.  
Marceline se va a enamorar.

Entonces Fiona abrió la puerta con su hermano al lado.

-¡Hola Fiona! Me llamo Marceline, soy la prima de Marshy. Espero que no te importa que le acompañe.  
-¡Claro que no! Encantada.  
-Yo soy Finn, creo que no nos conocemos.

Se dio dos besos con Marshall y después con Marceline. Fiona hizo lo mismo con Marcy.

-¿Queréis pasar?

Los dos primos pasaron adentro de la casa.

-¿Que os apetece hacer?  
-¿Y si vemos una película?  
-¡Vale!

Fiona fue a preparar palomitas y su hermano a por la peli y el DVD. Los pelinegros se sentaron en el sofá, seguidos por los gemelos.

La película duró dos horas y media, y era una comedia romántica con alguna que otra aventura.

Pero llegó la hora de irse…

Las dos "parejas" se despidieron, hasta la próxima vez que se vean.

**Muy buenas, criaturias gradas! My name is Hikarii. Esto es el prólogo asi que no hay nada y es super corto, en un par de dias subiré el segundo capitulo _ se agradecen MUCHO los reviews! **

**Bueno pues he cogido la inspiracion de un episodio de cdm, posiblemente lo conozcais me alegro por vosotros 3**

**En este fic son humanos y viven en un pais cualquiera, OoO aun no existe y no ocurrió la guerra de los champiñones (aún) pero por una serie de razones ocurre y Marshall y Marceline se convierten en vampiros pero los humanos mueren y... Despues de cien años los vuelven a ver.**

**¡Nos vemos! Dejen su review!**


End file.
